


Bits and Pieces

by Purrjurer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrjurer/pseuds/Purrjurer
Summary: DMCV后的几个小故事集，关于不正常的斯巴达家，尤其是Dante和Vergil再度恢复的关系。（第四章：新习惯：如果Dante出门工作太久，他就会给Vergil带甜点回来尝尝鲜。）Bits and Pieces（by devilsalwayscry) 的中文翻译
Relationships: Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. 失眠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bits and Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017979) by [devilsalwayscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante和Vergil的睡眠习惯都非常糟糕。

有时候，Vergil会连续好几天忘记睡觉，这时Dante就得在深夜里去找他，双手环住他的脖子，用缓慢而沉稳的亲吻和话语把他从书和笔记本前拖走。“就算是我和你，有时候也是需要睡眠的，宝贝。”他会这么说，因为自身的疲劳卸下了所有防备，在房间中的昏暗光线下，黑眼圈让这一切更加明显。如果Vergil失眠，Dante也睡不好，他会迷失于自己的思绪之中。最终，为了Vergil和自己，Dante会去找他，把对方带回来。

Vergil会不情不愿地和他一起上床，身体僵硬，不发一语，直到Dante用语言、抚摸或亲吻除去他肩上的紧张不安。一旦屈服于睡意，他就会像死人似的睡上好几天——Dante会尽可能快地离开，把工作和访客统统赶跑，直到感觉到Vergil终于出于自己的意志逐渐转醒，不管这要花多长时间。（他总能分辨出来——Vergil的清醒像一阵平静的潮水冲刷向他，这种链接他早已遗忘，但正在随着时间流逝慢慢寻回。）

Dante会在他醒来的早上给他做早饭：加热的速冻巧克力华夫，煎糊的培根，还有烧焦的吐司。下厨对他来说是件新鲜事，但这是他这辈子头一回找到一个足够在乎的人，他愿意为他做这些，所以Dante会在厨房英勇地奋战一番，然后把食物塞进他固执的哥哥嘴里。Vergil吃下去的时候没有抱怨，所以他觉得自己肯定做对了一些事。

这是他哥哥最容光焕发的时刻——精力充沛，饱足且平静；睡眠和Dante的关爱驱散了他眼中来自两人痛苦过往的阴云。此时的他坦诚不戒备，会毫不畏缩地用自己的温柔爱抚回应Dante的触碰与亲吻，也会用自己的冷幽默回击Dante的打趣与笑话。

这持续不了多久，总是不久——和Dante一样，Vergil抵挡不住记忆，他会全身心地投入他俩的工作和自己的研究，他用这种专注应对生活中的一切。可Dante总会在他身边把他拉回来。他们不必孤独地面对黑暗，再也不用了。

***

Dante经常打瞌睡，他在沙发或自己的椅子上打盹，或在夜里断断续续地眯一会儿。他觉得自己已经很久没有睡觉了——真正的那种安眠——在这二十四年里都没有。在Vergil回到他生活中、回到他床上后，Dante已经睡得比前几十年好多了，可是经历了一切之后，再次一觉睡到天亮仍然是一种奢求。

所以他在能睡的地方都会打盹——Lady曾经开玩笑地说他有昏睡症，如果他不是个半魔的话，她搞不好是对的。他争分夺秒在一切可能或不可能的地方打瞌睡的行为让同伴们相当恼火，好像他是个需要人照顾的小孩似的。一次他趴在桌上睡了，醒来的时候身上裹着Nero的外套，他的侄子和Vergil在房间另一边聊天——看到Dante醒来，Nero的脸颊唰的一下变得通红。拿回外套时，他一直在低声埋怨Dante粗心大意，说他如果这样想在哪睡就在哪睡的话迟早感冒生病。（当然，他不会——他这辈子就没感冒过。但这种小动作还是非常体贴。）

有时候，他会躺在沙发上看杂志看到睡着，醒来时发现自己枕在Trish腿上，她一边看着Lady去年冬天送的小电视，一边用手指梳理他的头发。对她来说，这只是种不费力气也没有意义的行为，但他感觉这就像家，他会想起过去在家里睡沙发的经历，他会枕着母亲，而身边紧挨着哥哥。他会多假装再睡一会儿，享受她给予的轻松的，家人般的关爱，哪怕他知道她已经发现他醒来了。反正她会迁就他的。

而更多的时候，他会在哥哥的怀抱中醒来——一只手在他背后，另一只手托着他的膝盖——Vergil会把他抱回他俩共用的卧室。这真是非常没必要，他一开始感到很丢脸；但Vergil低下头，用温和而不设防的眼神盯着他，Dante就决定随他怎么做了。小时候哥俩会一起在奇怪的地方玩到睡着，父亲看到后会把他们抱到床上，Dante就如那时一般继续装睡。Vergil会把他放到床上安顿好，而他会在对方转身离开时抓住对方的手腕，无言地请求他的兄弟留在身边；这招只有一半的机会成功，但只要Vergil愿意，他就会趁机贪婪地汲取对方的爱意。他依偎在Vergil胸口，两人的腿纠缠在一起，胳膊搭在对方的脖子上。他沉浸在Vergil身体的温暖之中，这是对方还活着的不可辩驳的证据。他在这种时候睡得最好，Vergil纵容他，不带疑问地抱着他，替他在沉睡的时候保持警惕。

如果Vergil抽出手走开，Dante也不会怪他：他知道Vergil并非不想给他拥抱，知道对方很难简单直率地表达感情。他们都在学，一点点地了解对方的需要和边界，而知道他俩在一起努力就足够让Dante忍受一些摩擦和不满了。


	2. 图书管理员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 住进Devil May Cry事务所后，Vergil的第一件事是把Dante书房里的书好好整理了一遍。

住进Devil May Cry事务所后，Vergil的第一件事是把Dante书房里的书好好整理了一遍。

书房这个词有点不严谨，因为那些书没有收在一起，而是乱七八糟地堆在事务所里每个房间的每个平面上。床底下的箱子里藏着书，衣柜里不穿的衣服底下埋着书，甚至厨房里的空碗橱里也收着几本。要说这里有什么东西算多到过分的话，那就是书。

有的是同伴们送的礼物，有的是他从童年的家中掏出来的，会保留下来纯粹是由于某些多愁善感的念头，这是他过去生活的一小部分，而这部分没有必要刻意舍弃。大部分书他只读过一次，但有一些——主要是诗歌和恶魔学——他隔三差五就会翻一翻，找找资料或者仅仅是怀旧。

不必说，他的藏书比一般人有权拥有的要多得多。Vergil敢直面挑战真是非常了不起，同时也让Dante松了一口气。他会忙得不可开交的，Dante很感谢哥哥能把这地方打理干净，而且，他现在也有理由让这里像点样子了。

事务所后面有一间不怎么用的储藏室，里面堆着坏掉的电吉他、台球杆、Dante不用的子弹盒还有一些恶魔武器，直到两天前。Vergil宣布要把这里改造成书房，因为“里面的东西都是垃圾”。Dante并没有因此和哥哥起争执。这主意不错，整理好之后他就可以更方便地找到自己需要的东西了。而且在Dante看来，只要Vergil不去搞破坏，那什么事都是好事。

他站在刚刚改变功能的书房门口，手里拿着一瓶冒着热气的茶。Vergil忙着分类整理，在Dante走过来的时候也没有抬头，他就趁机好好欣赏了一下他的哥哥。Vergil坐在地板上，穿着贴身的黑色长裤和深蓝色的扣领衬衫，就算在家里也那么正式。他把衬衫袖子卷到手肘，解开了领口的两颗扣子——以Vergil的标准来说，这已经相当不成体统了。

Dante含糊地打声招呼，走进了房间，在地板上的书堆之间小心地穿梭前进，它们像地雷一样埋伏着，等着把他绊倒。最后，让Vergil沉迷的书山没有一座倒塌，Dante成功地走到了一张旧躺椅前面。老实说，这是个奇迹。

他把装满茶的保温瓶放在哥哥身边，然后砰地一声倒在躺椅里，双手交叠在脑后。

“有进展吗？”Dante试探着，不确定Vergil在忙的时候愿意说多少话。他俩就是这样相处的——有时候他会无视Dante的问题，Dante就顺水推舟去做点别的；有时候他会逗他笑，引出一段平时的Vergil会极力避免的闲聊，这种机会少有又难以捉摸。

今天一定是Dante的幸运日，因为Vergil拿起保温杯尝了一口，对他挑起了眉毛。

“杂乱得难以置信，弟弟。”他把一叠书搬到腿上翻阅起来。那双灰色的眼睛扫过其中的重要内容。然后，他把它们归类到主题对应的书堆里去。

Dante耸耸肩。“嘿，你了解我的。这是你的强项，我可不懂。”

Vergil只是嗯了一声作答，Dante用手肘把自己撑起来一点，看着对方工作。就像其他时候一样，Vergil的动作流畅而高效——他快速简略地翻看每一本书，再把它们放到许多书堆中的某一个顶上。目前这些书只按主题分了类，不过，在放到那些沿墙摆放的橡木书架上之前，Vergil肯定还会把它们按首字母顺序再理一遍。

看他整理东西还挺有意思。他挑选的速度很快，好像早就习惯了似的，Vergil式完美主义的一种体现。他做什么都要尽善尽美，即使是整理旧书这种小事，也值得投入最高级别的专注，处理最微末的细节。

如塔般围绕他的整齐书堆也反映了他有多投入。Vergil腿上摊着一本黑色的小本子，他会在理书的间隙写上一两笔。Dante想不出来他在记什么，也不怎么在乎，但他知道这很迷人。他哥哥做了多么正式严谨的整理啊，让Dante来的话，他只会把它们塞进书架，不在地上就得了。

他立刻对哥哥表达了自己的意见：“就原样放上去不好吗？这样已经比之前好很多了。”

Vergil恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Dante对大部分东西的态度随便得让他恼火。而Dante咧嘴笑了起来，只要能获得哥哥的注意他都会感到高兴，无论付出什么代价。他尤其喜爱打破Vergil冷静自若态度的时刻。

“那之后你要怎么找东西？这和把书塞回床底下没区别。”Vergil像训小孩一样说着，Dante对此也不介意，虽然他大概应当生气一下（这个自命不凡的混球），但这是Vergil说的，他这人就这样。

Dante没有理会这句冲话，Vergil也就继续做他的事情，偶尔还会停下手里的活，端起Dante送来茶喝上一口。有好一会儿，Dante只是靠在躺椅上望着他，享受着钢笔摩擦纸张的平静声音，还有一本书落在另一本书上时响起的柔和碰撞。

他居然有这么好的运气可以和哥哥一起过上（相对）普通而平凡的人生，真叫人不敢相信，真的。看着Vergil工作让他胸中涌起一阵暖意，脸上难以遏制地露出了微笑。他好爱这样，他好爱 _他_ 。

“你在盯着我看。”Vergil冷淡地说着，站了起来，把一沓理好的书放上书架。Dante从躺椅上跳起来跟上去，趁他忙碌的时候贪婪地索取肢体接触。

“你好像很喜欢做这个。”Dante喃喃低语，双手环住Vergil的腰，小心地不妨碍他的动作。他把下巴搁在哥哥肩膀上，看着对方用那双灵巧的手把书本一一归位。Vergil若有所思地嗯了一声表示同意。

“这样我就有事可忙。”他用同样的低声回答道，柔和而谨慎。谈论自己或自己的感受时，他总是这样，仿佛这是种陌生的概念，不知该如何下手。Dante温柔地亲了亲哥哥的颈侧，鼓励他——嘴唇柔软而单纯地刷过跳动的脉搏，随后就离开了。

Vergil问：“记得那家很老的书店吗？”Dante挨着他的肩膀笑了起来

“嗯，我讨厌那个书店。你老是去那里看 _好几个小时_ 的书，我不跟你走就得和妈一起去超市，那真是世界上最可怕的事。”

这么多年以来，谈论童年是头一次这么……也许仍不算 _轻松_ ，但也不像以前那样艰难了。和Vergil共有的经历让他能放心地只说自己受得了的部分。他不需要费劲地解释来龙去脉，提起过往会把失去带来的痛苦暴露在光天化日之下，耗尽他所有的力气。现在他只说自己能说出口的，因为Vergil总会理解他的意思。讨论过去有一种奇妙的疗愈效果，好像挤出伤口里的液体释放压力一样。疗伤得慢慢来，循序渐进，不过Dante感觉他们有了些进展；这样的对话就是证明。

“我到那儿住过，在……”Vergil的声音低了下去，思考自己该说多少，最终决定只用一个模糊的词，“之后。住了一段时间。我不知道还能去哪里。”他又停下来迷失在自己的记忆中，Dante顺其自然，让他这样沉思了一会儿。

他平静地结束了思索，对着书而不是Dante说：“这让我想起了那段时间。”

“噢。”Dante不知道该说什么，只是把对方抱紧了点。今天他第一次听到Vergil谈起童年琐事，他把这一段锁进记忆里，这是属于哥哥的又一小块拼图。重新了解Vergil是个大工程，但Dante珍惜其中的每一步。

Vergil摆好书后没有从书架前离开，而是陷入了沉思。Dante看不见他的脸，却猜得出他现在的表情——眼光失焦，眉头紧锁，嘴唇抿成一条线。

Dante把他转了过来，也把他从回忆中拽了出来。他没有抵抗。

“只要想起来的是好事就好。”他这么说。Vergil顿了顿，点点头发出一声轻笑。

“其为其所是。”他用吟诗般的语调说着，双手搂住Dante的肩膀。“已经算不错的了，我有无穷多的书可以看，还没有讨厌的弟弟来打扰我。”

Dante讪笑一声，额头贴上Vergil的，享受着两人之间的温暖惬意的氛围，用抚摸平复哥哥苦中作乐的回忆。

“那好，现在我要补上了，我每天都会来打扰你。”他回答，用亲吻堵住了Vergil可能给出的所有回答。他的哥哥靠了过来，收紧了环绕着他脖颈的双臂让两人贴在了一起。

随着舌头轻轻推挤，他加深了这个吻，从Vergil口中尝到了自己冲泡的苦涩红茶味道。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，懒洋洋地争夺着主导权，不过Vergil并没有认真地在夺取什么，心甘情愿地让Dante引领这一切。私底下，他爱极了这样的哥哥：沉思着，安定平静，愿意让Dante穿过他严肃面具的缝隙，共享一段这样的亲密时刻。

Dante抬起一只手托着Vergil的后脑勺，引着他稍稍偏过头去，好在对方下颚的冷峻线条上落下一连串亲吻。Vergil猛地吸了一口气，松开Dante的肩膀给他一些活动空间，手指转而搭在Dante的脖子两边，坚定而充满占有欲。

“听你这么说，我要有一个私人的性感图书管理员啦。”Dante贴着Vergil下巴的柔软肌肉这么说道，他哥哥的手指忽然收紧了，平钝的指甲掐进皮肤的力道警告意味十足。他笑了起来。“别因为我说笑话就打我啊，宝贝，我开玩笑的。”

“再这么叫我，我就用这支笔捅你。”Vergil回答，尽管听起来不怎么激动，可Dante毫不怀疑那玩意会直戳进他的颈静脉。Vergil好不容易才把身边这些书整理好，他要是到处喷血的话可就全完了，所以他想，他会听话的。

他抱歉地亲了亲Vergil的颈侧，犬齿用一种Vergil喜爱的方式温柔地掠过肌肤。他立刻就获得了奖励，Vergil又倒吸了一口气，随后发出了满意的轻哼。

“我好爱这样。”Dante说，对兄长的爱忽如其来地淹没了他，这爱比性欲比亲情都更深沉。能把他完整而健康的另一半拥在怀中宛如一场成真的美梦。他急切地需要Vergil知道这个，就像他需要空气才能呼吸一样。“我爱你。”第二声告白轻极了，只在他俩分享的小空间内悄声低语，被他用双唇印在Vergil的皮肤上。

“我也爱你。”Vergil回答，把Dante拉起来看着对方的眼睛。他俩凝视了对方一会儿，好像在测算两人的话语有几分真实，随后，Vergil再次亲吻了他。


	3. 外卖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil吃腻披萨了。这是Dante这辈子听过的最耸人听闻的事情，不过只要他们能和平共处，偶尔按哥哥的意思来一次他也愿意。

“我拒绝再吃披萨。”Vergil说，这一天绝对会变成Dante人生中最可怕的一天。他震惊地放下电话听筒盯着哥哥，一脸的不可置信。Vergil坐在沙发上摆弄着Nero前一阵子送给他的旧笔记本电脑，甚至没正视Dante，要知道从Devil May Cry 成立以来，还没有人发表过这么荒谬的宣言。

“没人会吃腻披萨，Verg。这是世界上——”一阵嘲笑打断了他的话。

“‘世界上最好吃的东西’，是，我听说过。但我确实吃够了。”

Dante盯着他，好像他精神失常了，好像他刚刚说的话是‘我要冲出门再召唤一座塔或者什么来丰富一下我的收藏’。反正Dante此刻感到的背叛差不多就有这么深刻。打开魔界之门和说披萨坏话一样，罪大恶极。

“你一个礼拜只吃一次，你意见无效。”Dante说，试着用另一种方式劝哥哥远离那种疯狂。Vergil抬头瞪着他，笔记本屏幕的浅蓝光芒将他的眼睛映成了一种恐怖的明亮苍白。

“恰恰相反，我我晚饭该吃什么该由我自己决定。”他回答，咔地把笔记本关上放到一边。他抱起双臂，甩给Dante的眼神消灭了进一步争论的可能性。Dante大声哀叹起来，他知道这表情的含义——要是他敢拿起电话订披萨，Vergil就会把他的手给剁掉。披萨之夜得往后推一推了。

“行吧，那你吃啥？”

这是个猝不及防的问题——虽然Vergil对Dante的早中晚饭抱怨连连，但他也说不出自己想吃什么。他皱着眉思考起来，最终耸了耸肩。

“随便。”

噢不，Dante可不吃这一套。

“不可以，既然你说了吃披萨那就找个替代品，否则我还是要点。那种‘你想吃什么都好喔甜心’的情侣游戏我才不玩。”那个昵称让Vergil的脸颊飞快地染上了一抹粉红，Dante快乐地咧嘴笑了。Dante拿什么昵称叫他Vergil都会讨厌，这也就意味着Dante会在所有情况下见缝插针到处乱喊。因为这种理由被捅过多少次他已经记不清了，但和对方脸上薄薄的一层红晕相比，实在是很划算。

Vergil瞪着他，还是答不上问题，于是Dante把手伸向听筒明确了自己的立场。一把幻影剑擦过他的手腕（毫无疑问是故意射偏的）插在了背后的墙上。Dante笑了起来。

“你有两分钟的时间，我不怕为了披萨被捅一刀。”

见Vergil迟迟不开口，Dante叹了口气，伸腿踢开桌子最底下一层的抽屉，里面乱七八糟地塞满了外卖菜单、纸巾、小包酱汁以及过期五年以上的盐和胡椒调料包。他成功地找出几张还算新的菜单，至少那些餐馆没倒闭，偶尔进城的时候他亲眼见过它们。

“选选看。”菜单飞过半个房间直冲着Vergil的脸扑过去，被对方轻而易举地抓在手里。Vergil对Dante的行为翻了个白眼。

“你为什么非得这么幼稚。”Vergil发着牢骚，不过说完就看起了菜单，完全无视了Dante。Dante望着哥哥开始想事情，主题一如既往：Vergil居然能回到他的生活中来，他是何等的幸运啊。从各种意义上来说，他的哥哥都让他发狂，尽管总会发出这样那样的抱怨，但是再也没有比这更好的生活方式了。

经过一段对于钻研垃圾菜单来说过分长久的时间后，Vergil终于把其中的一张扔回给Dante，不偏不倚地落在他眼前。甚至是正面朝上，也没有颠倒。Dante大笑起来——小时候他们经常把东西扔来扔去看对方能不能半空接住，测试各自的反应速度，而这一切仅仅因为好玩。他们用这种简单愚蠢的小把戏打发时间，探索自己超越人类的力量究竟在何处会碰到极限。

这种单纯与熟稔让Dante胸中充满了沉寂已久的暖意，随着Vergil再次成为他生活中的一部分，这种感觉也出现得越发频繁。那些他从未意识到自己会怀念的小细节——Vergil比他多得一分之后会露出自满的微笑；当Dante觉得什么东西有趣的时候，Vergil也会不经意地翘一翘嘴角；他们不仅以剑回击对方，也用友善的竞争和爱意回应彼此。

从房间另一边传来了他哥哥清嗓子的声音，Dante这才眨着眼回过神来。如何把对方召回现实已经成了他们非常熟悉的一项技巧。他对Vergil咧嘴笑了笑。

“真准。”他拿起菜单去看这位严苛难伺候的兄长选了什么餐厅。“面馆？我以为你会选一些更精致的东西来着。”

Vergil哼了一声，意思是面条明明就很好，Dante只得耸了耸肩。Dante从来没有点过面条，那又不是披萨，但如果这样能破天荒地让Vergil少说几句，他完全可以忍受。Dante翻到“亚洲风味”那页，仔仔细细地寻找值得一试的东西。或许随便点一些就行——他完全不知道Vergil会喜欢什么，剩点菜留到明天吃也无伤大雅。

他很快打完了电话，接着打开抽屉去找能付给外卖员的现金。Vergil又“整理”了他的东西，说是整理，其实只是为了表面整洁而把所有东西随机塞进任意抽屉里；这下，为了找出底下藏着的捏成团的纸币，他得先挖穿无数过期账单和披萨收据才行。

“Verg，别打扫我的桌子了，你打扫完我什么都找不到。”Dante抱怨着把几张收据从纸堆里掏出来，随手扔回它们该回的抽屉里。他用膝盖把抽屉顶回去，站起来伸了个懒腰，夸张地打了个哈欠，后背和脖颈的关节咔咔作响。正准备进一步探索笔记本功能的Vergil抬头瞪了他一眼，Dante狡黠地笑笑，优哉游哉地走到哥哥身旁重重地坐了下来。Vergil和旧沙发破地板一道发出嫌弃的声音，Dante像没听到似的，把全身重量都靠在哥哥身上。

“搞清楚电脑的所有秘密了吗？”Dante伸长脖子想偷看Vergil正在做啥。Vergil伸出空余的那只手推搡起他的肩膀，想把他自己的私人空间中赶出去，可Dante不为所动。相反，他挽住Vergil的胳膊，把下巴搁在对方肩膀上。

屏幕上是某种纸牌游戏的界面，Dante带着笑意嗯了一声。看起来这么严肃结果是在打游戏啊？Dante有点不相信——他以为Vergil会做点有用的事情，比如给他们的书做个目录，或者研究怎么再开一道通往魔界的传送门之类的。

Vergil从眼角瞟了他一眼。“不许笑我。”

“嘿，我没有批评的意思。我只是以为你会做点，你知道，更重要的事情。”他以更坚决的态度往Vergil身边又挤了挤，寻求那股在哥哥肌肤之下似乎永远燃烧不尽的暖意。Dante总觉得对于一个冷酷疏离的人来说，Vergil温暖柔软得难以置信，尤其是现在这样穿着毛绒绒黑毛衣的时候。要不是等着吃饭，他真想把Vergil抱到腿上，整个人蜷起来好好打个盹。

“Nero说我们得给店里‘通网’才能真正发挥这东西的用处。”Vergil解释着摁下鼠标，把虚拟的纸牌分成一个个小堆，没看Dante一眼。如果Vergil会因为这个忽视Dante的话，也许他从一开始就不该让哥哥拿到这个该死的笔记本。

“嗯，对，我记得。但是那玩意好贵啊。”Dante嘀咕着，伸手摁下几个磨损的键捣乱。屏幕没怎么样，但是Vergil怒吼一声，恼火地拍了他一下——这种行为本身已经算得上奖励啦——所以Dante停下来，转而用指尖在Vergil的大腿边上画起小圆圈。

“可能会有用的，”Vergil耐心地回答，像哄小孩似的，“你接的委托不够多，几乎入不敷出。多一种方式找工作也许能让你付清Mary的欠款。”

“叫她Lady，Verg。你的想让她再朝你脑门开一枪？”Vergil只是耸肩。

对朋友的冒犯先不提，Vergil说得确实没错。最近那小子接到的活比他还多，他怀疑自己那套过时的揽客方法确实有点问题。

不过Dante没打算告诉Vergil他说得对，现在惹他生气比较好玩。不过将来有机会了他还是会说的；他得叫Nero或者Nico过来解释一下怎么去“通网”。

他并没有刻意无视稳步发展的科技潮流，但是天啦，要做的事情实在是 _太多了_ 。在破旧的地下酒吧和其他臭名昭著的坏蛋交换恶魔狩猎情报，哈？超轻松的，而且你知道会发生什么——大概估摸着进行到一半的时候吧台就会被炸飞，这正是乐趣所在啊。

一阵敲门声把Dante从闷闷不乐的记忆之旅中拽了回来。他把自己从哥哥身侧扯下来跑到门口，很快地谢过外卖小哥，告诉他不用找零（对方惊讶地睁大了眼，Dante总喜欢给人太多小费，他真不应该这么做）。Dante接过对方递来的几袋食物，转身用脚关上了门。他晃荡到调酒台前放下袋子，去厨房寻找碗碟。

他回到客厅时，Vergil已经坐在了调酒台前，打开塑料袋把装着面条的餐盒整齐完美地排列开来。他把一只碗放在了自己面前——Dante绕进吧台找东西喝的时候偷瞄了一眼，有点好笑地发现对方选择了天妇罗乌冬面。他记下这个细节，很高兴自己慢慢增长的知识储备里又能增添一件“Vergil事实”。

Dante拿出两个还算干净的杯子，放上从吧台底下冰箱里掏出的冰块，又打开一瓶威士忌倒了进去。他把其中一杯滑到Vergil面前，随后绕出吧台，拖出一把高脚凳坐在哥哥旁边，发出一声满足的轻叹。

真好啊。说实话，他觉得这种美好永无止境——这样沉默亲切地坐在一起，分享酒水和食物，以一种简单又凡庸的方式好好相处。他俩打八岁以后就不这样了。Dante伸手越过Vergil抢走一盒闻起来辣辣的炒粉，不太在乎那究竟是什么。Vergil毫不费力的躲闪让Dante忍不住笑了起来。这真是……普通，家常。天啊，谁能想到他们最后会变成这样呢。

Dante打开餐盒，用塑料叉戳戳面条（只是便宜外卖而已，实在犯不上用筷子）卷起满满一叉。他看着吃乌冬面的Vergil（理所当然地用了筷子）甚至不想遮掩一下自己的视线，完全被眼前的景象迷惑住了。Vergil，出于自己的选择，在Dante身边吃便宜面条喝便宜威士忌。他们已经同居了差不多四个月，但新鲜劲还是没有过去。

“别盯着看。”Vergil用筷子威胁地指着他，凶巴巴地说。

“不要。”说完，Dante把面条塞进嘴里，然后他凑了过去，高高举着叉子，含着一嘴米粉和鸡肉说：“炸虾给我。”

“吃你自己的去。”Vergil把自己的碗护在胸前，眯着眼睛生气地看着对方。Dante不管不顾地伸手去叉炸虾，于是Vergil毫不留情地用筷子戳了他的手背，力道足以暂时留下一个小红印子。Dante夸张地甩起手来，嚷嚷着说好疼好疼，只为了让Vergil再生气一点；直到头顶上传来幻影剑的熟悉金属声，他才笑着闭上了嘴，举起一只手表示认输。

他们在友好的沉默中吃完了晚饭，Vergil装好剩菜剩饭进了厨房。趁对方收拾的时候，Dante给他俩又各倒了一杯酒，把Vergil的那杯放在沙发扶手上，靠近对方常坐的那一边。他走到另一端躺下来，困兮兮地伸个懒腰，又伸直了腿，双手交叠在脑后——等Vergil回到沙发前，Dante把腿抬起来，等对方坐在自己指定的位置后才把腿放在对方的大腿上，满意地叹了口气。

Vergil没有抱怨；相反，他舒舒服服地坐着，拿起沙发边小桌上读到一半的书继续阅读，喝了一口威士忌后把手放在Dante的小腿上，拇指漫不经心地上下划动。Dante几乎幸福地发出了猫一样的呼噜——心情愉快，肚子饱饱，家人在身边还有酒精的温暖在血管里流淌，二十五年来他几乎第一次这么放松。他看着Vergil读书，偶尔把手从他腿上移开只是为了从容地喝一口威士忌。这景象让Dante的胸口和脸上涌起了一股和酒精无关的暖意。

“真好。”Vergil的注意力从小说转移到了Dante脸上。起初他的哥哥面无表情，但很快，一个微小而真诚的笑容出现在他的嘴角，也点亮了他的双眼，让Dante胸中的暖意翻了整整一百倍。

“确实。”他同意道，轻轻捏了捏Dante的腿。让人舒适的沉默再度降临，Dante头一回放任它蔓延，陶醉在平静安详之中，这种氛围已经渐渐成为了他生活中的固定部分。Dante甚至能原谅Vergil不许他叫披萨了，只要这意味着他能尽可能多地享受这种温柔的时刻，那就没问题。


	4. 夜宵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新习惯：如果Dante出门工作太久，他就会给Vergil带甜点回来尝尝鲜。

Dante欢呼雀跃着把一杯饮料放到Vergil眼前的桌上，隔开了他和他最新的什么研究项目，又用吸管拍了拍对方的脑袋侧面，确保哥哥的注意力全移到自己身上。

“你会喜欢的。”Dante说道，看着Vergil从他手中夺过吸管，把杯子拿近了一些。对方眼神中的怒意并不猛烈，甚至因为被忽然打断了工作还有一丝惊慌。他用拇指挑开杯子的塑料盖，警惕地盯着里面的牛奶与冰淇淋混合物，好像担心被咬似的。但是凑上去轻轻闻了一下后，他立刻赞许地挑起了眉毛，Dante猜得出为什么——他哥哥对咖啡上瘾，而这杯特调里加了超多咖啡，就算巧克力糖浆和牛奶的量压倒性的多，这股香味也绝对不会被错认。

Dante现在已经很习惯Vergil的各种古怪行为了，对方在恶魔的世界里度过了那么久，总以恶魔的准则处事待人，所以他并不嘲笑哥哥毫无必要的审视检查。他只是看着，心里模糊地感到一点有趣，Vergil又盖上盖子，确信这东西真的可以食用，然后小心地撕开了吸管的包装。尽管他一本正劲又沉着稳重，但还是忍不住把包装纸球成一团扔到Dante脸上。Dante大笑着挨了一记，正中脸颊，又在纸团落到地上之前接住了它。

“真有意思。”他把纸团丢回Vergil桌上。Vergil回以坏笑，同时猛地把吸管插进了杯盖，像是要谋杀这杯奶昔似的，简直变态杀人狂。然后，他吸了一小口。嘴里的味道让他嗯了一声，Vergil思考了几秒，然后朝Dante投来了疑问的眼神。

不用哥哥开口Dante就知道他想问什么——他不确定这杯饮料是什么东西，没法从他支离破碎的记忆和不完整的经验里翻出一个名字。Dante同情他，不过把这些都藏在了笑声和动作之后，他弯下腰，双手从背后环住Vergil的肩膀，顺势倚在哥哥身上。他咬住吸管，趁Vergil不大乐意地挪远杯子之前偷了喝一口。

“Marie咖啡厅远近闻名的摩卡奶昔，多加咖啡多加巧克力。”Dante回答，因为咖啡又苦又甜的味道皱起了眉。他一直不太喜欢咖啡，可Vergil能靠它打起精神，而且再怎么说，这也是带给他的礼物，用以补偿Dante出门工作不在家的时间。

这是Dante的新习惯，Vergil嘴上从来不说，但明显非常很喜欢。大部分工作都会让Dante很晚才回家（毕竟恶魔喜欢黑暗），回家时他会到附近全天开放的咖啡厅给Vergil随机买些甜点尝尝。各种各样的东西——果昔，奶昔，蛋糕，曲奇——只要能吸引他注意力，并且让他觉得Vergil也许会喜欢的，他都会买。Vergil不记得……很多事情了，而Dante正在学，经历过这么多事后他自己的记忆有些也模糊，而记住的那些也不一定准确，不过，他的口味总体没变，也就是说依旧嗜甜如命。

搞清楚对方喜欢什么甜点是一件平凡又没有意义的事情，但这也正是一个完美的起点，可以帮助Vergil再发现人类世界和他自己在其中的位置。他俩都能因此安下心来，Dante可以多了解哥哥一些，虽然琐碎无聊，但更重要的是，这很 _人类_ ；而Vergil隔段时间就可以放松一下，暂时忘记他常要面对的不那么愉快的问题。

Vergil又喝一口，嘴角满意地翘了起来。“挺好喝。”

“就这样？只是挺好？”Dante凑上去，和Vergil脸颊贴着脸颊，双臂抱紧了哥哥的肩膀。Vergil抬起另一只手，温柔地搭在Dante的小臂上。

“比上一次好。”Vergil说。Dante装出很受伤的样子，倒吸着冷气从Vergil脸颊边挪开一点，用最难以置信的眼神盯着对方。

“我还是不能相信你会讨厌草莓果昔。你怎么会是我双胞胎哥哥呢，真想不通。”

Vergil对装腔作势的Dante翻了个白眼，别扭地抬起手来。他的手指梳过对方的头发，把他拉向自己，手指在头皮上轻轻地抓挠着。询问似的，他用鼻尖磨蹭Dante的嘴角，而Dante愉快地轻哼着张开了嘴，通过亲吻品尝到了甜味和咖啡的一丁点苦涩。Vergil慢悠悠地吻他，若有所思，探索他口中的每一个角落，在两人舌头交缠在一起时发出轻柔而满足的声音。哥哥节奏舒缓而沉溺肉欲的一面至今仍让Dante感到惊奇，而他也乐在其中。他享受着这个吻，吸吮Vergil的舌头，专注地想要发现对方口腔中的每处细节。

要不是对空气的需求盖过了欲望，他们绝不会分开，但Vergil仍旧把他搂得很紧，在两人嘴唇间的方寸之地中柔和地吐息。“谢谢你。”他低语着在Dante下唇印下最后一个吻，随后放开对方，挺直了自己的后背。

Dante大笑起来。每次挑对甜点后要是都能得到这种款待，他可得想点有创意的方法保持下去。至于此刻，他送给Vergil一个额外拥抱，在撤开的时候又亲了亲他的太阳穴。

“别客气。”Dante伸了个懒腰，后背咔咔作响，缓解了工作遗留的一点酸痛。天啊，他真的老了。“下次想喝什么？”

“我更喜欢惊喜。”

“真没想到。”Dante回答，虽然他觉得这是Vergil版本的“我不在乎”。尽管他们已经有了长足的进步，Vergil有时候依旧不好理解，不过Dante并没有那么介意。生活要这个样子才有趣嘛。

留下Vergil享受奶昔，Dante跑去换了衣服洗了澡，回忆着自己已经买过什么点心，又有什么别的能吸引Vergil的注意力。他还没吃过那种小块的巧克力布朗尼吧？Dante记不清了，但那一直是他的最爱，所以在家囤一打绝对不会是世界上最可怕的事。再过一阵子非得开家分店不可，否则真要没钱买Marie家的点心了——

想到这里，他停下了。这种想法简直太顾家了，他稍微有点被自己吓到。天啊，他们是什么时候变成这种老夫老妻的？

但他又想，这不是 _坏_ 事。比以前好多了。他从没设想过这么不可能的事，但他很欢迎。两人有新生活，新方向，新焦点。疯狂的是，将他们带至此处的是最后一场几乎杀死彼此的战斗。

该死。

他真的老了——要变成那种多愁善感的笨蛋了。


End file.
